1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for effectively distributing information regarding abducted children, and more particularly, to effectively mass distributing AMBER alert information to consumers.
2. Background Art
AMBER is an acronym for America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response.
EAS stands for the Emergency Alert System. An EAS is a system that broadcasts information on emergencies, such as child abductions.
An AMBER alert is a notification containing a description of an abducted child, and optional additional information, such as suspected abductor of the child, that is broadcast using the EAS and is used in child abduction cases.
Each state or county establishes its own AMBER alert program, which are nationally coordinated. Each AMBER alert program establishes its own AMBER plan criteria. The following criteria is typically met before an alert is activated: (1) law enforcement confirms a child has been abducted; (2) law enforcement believes the circumstances surrounding the abduction indicate that the child is in danger of serious bodily harm or death; and (3) there is enough descriptive information about the child, suspected abductor, and/or suspect's vehicle to believe an immediate broadcast alert will help. Various approaches have been used to broadcast AMBER alerts, including posting the alerts on roadside signs and distributing them via the Internet.
AMBER alert information that is broadcast can include descriptions and pictures of the missing child, the suspected abductor, the suspect's vehicle, and any other information available and valuable to identifying and locating the child and/or suspect. Currently, AMBER alert notifications are implemented as information displayed on roadside signs, information posted via Internet web pages, information posted via Internet feed tickers, information broadcast on TV news crawls, and information postal mailed to members of the general public.